White Beginning
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Mega Man after saving the world from Dr. Wily a year ago is trapped inside along with Dr. Light and Roll in their own home. Without Mega Man to stop him, Dr. Wily will finally take over the world with his new Robot Masters. Tem Ray, an engineer, has built a robot designed for combat and sends him out to stop Dr. Wily's schemes. *Cover art credit goes to aminkr from deviantART*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Thank you for giving this chance and let's get to it, we're on Broadway.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 1: An Ideal of Hope

A man was running towards a familiar building and he wondered why Dr. Light wanted to see him right away. It was so urgent that the only thing he had put on was a teal shirt with a brown jacket and pants. _Does this have to with Wily?_ Tem Ray thought as he quickly went inside Light Labs. He reached the lab where his friend would be and noticed two people monitoring someone who was fighting against what looked a boy wearing a blue parka and white boots. The oddest thing was that the boy was somehow launching ice blades from his mouth.

He walked over to an old man who was watching the fight with a concerned look on his face. The man had a beard that made him look like Santa Claus if only Santa had always worn a lab coat with a blue tie with white polka dots and red pants. A little girl in a red dress with long blond hair tied in a ponytail had the same look but Tem noticed she was more worried than the doctor.

Dr. Thomas Light never wanted this happen but yet it did and Dr. Wily was the cause of it. He had built the Robot Masters to help mankind but Wily had corrupted them for his own purposes. Right now Rock or as he named himself now, Mega Man, is fighting against Wily's forces even though it went against his programming. _Such a brave little boy _Dr. Light thought as he watched Mega Man's fight with Ice Man. Dr. Light then saw Tem to his right who was watching what was on the monitor and suddenly remembered why he called him here and quickly got out of his chair. "Tem, I need your help with something!" he exclaimed making Tem jump from the sudden noise.

"What do you need ?" asked Tem. "I need you to help me build a new weapon for Mega Man." "Why me though? You used to be in military research so you should know some of this." Dr. Light bowed his head and had a sad expression on his face. "Yes I do but you know why I left that behind Tem and there is no one like you that knows this better than me" Tem understood why Dr. Light had asked him to be here, after all, Light was a pacifist and yet in the past he had built robots that were against what he believed in. "Ok I'll help, so what's the problem?" Tem asked as he and Light went over to a table with many parts scattered around.

"The Magnet Beam's energy source is not stable enough to make the beam last long for Mega Man to get across dangerous obstacles." "Well at least it's not use for violence and as for the energy source, why not use Minovsky physics?" Tem asked, wanting to know why Light hadn't tried the new physics theory out. Dr. Light rubs his head and looked conflicted. "It's really hard to believe something like that could actually create nuclear fusion but yet I won't deny the potential it has." Tem and Dr. Light then looked back at the screen to see what happened in Mega Man's fight and it showed a little boy in blue armor recklessly fighting Ice Man. "Why is Mega Man fighting like a madman Light?" Tem questioned as he look on. "It's the power Tem; it's making him too overconfident." Dr. Light explained and Roll looked she was about to cry.

Tem then brought out what looked like a miniature reactor from his pocket and placed it in Dr. Light's hand hoping it would brighten the mood a little. "Here, I figured that you might need it for something like this so I'll let you borrow it but I want it back when you're done since it's still experimental." Dr. Light couldn't believe what he was holding and it was just sitting there in his hand. _It's an actual Minovsky reactor that's capable of doing nuclear fusion! _He kept looking at the small object knowing how much it could change the world with great awe.

"How is this even possible Tem and how do you even make this!?" Tem answered back. "Let's just say it's all part of my little project I'm working on." "Project V? That makes sense but why give me this?" Tem placed his hand on Light's shoulder and said calmly. "Because I know you'll use it for the greater good and Roll…" Roll turned around to face Tem, curious to what he'll say to her. "…Don't worry, I'm sure Rock will be back to the way he was before." She smiled at the engineer's words and went back to watching Mega Man.

Tem then started to leave hoping to finish his project back home. "Wait, where are you going Tem!" wondering why his friend was leaving so soon. Tem turned around to face Dr. Light. "I was working on Project V until you called Tom so now I need to go back home." Then Tem walked out of the doors as Dr. Light looked on. _Oh, no wonder he was in such a rush. _

_He _went back to the table to put the reactor inside of the Magnet Beam and put on the finishing touches on it. He watches Mega Man quickly defeating Fire Man with an Ice Slasher and Dr. Light makes his way to get ready to transport Mega Man back to Light Labs before he charges aimlessly into Wily's base. But something inside his mind was bothering him and he couldn't shake the feeling that Project V would be something more bigger than he could ever imagine.

Tem was walking toward his house and whistling a tune he had listened to on the radio. _"Amuro Forever", that's a pretty good song. _ He opened the door and was greeted by a large green ball about the size of a basketball. "Hello Haro is everything here all right?" he said to the green ball. "Welcome Tem! Welcome Tem!" was Haro's reply as it flaps its ears. Haro had a simple face with two eyes close together and a mouth that seems to extend around its round body. "Well glad to hear it Haro!" Tem said gleefully as he made his way to the basement. He took off his jacket and gave it to Haro who tried to put it on a coat rack by trying to flap its ears to fly up and using his mouth to put it up it but was embarrassedly failing to do it. Tem sat on a chair near a table which had many parts including what looked like hands but metallic. Ready to get started on what will be his masterpiece, only one thing Tem had to say.

"Today on this day Haro, I will create a being that will walk between two worlds and become an ideal of hope for humanity and robots. In front of Tem was a head, it had a red bulge for its mouth on a white face mask with two black lines substituting for a nose. It wore a white helmet with two points out like a v and what looked like a red gem in the middle of the points. The eyes it had were dark and lifeless but then light began to glow inside and lit up the eyes showing life.

* * *

**And that's how they do it on Broadway….**

**Sorry if it was slow but don't worry our friend here will make his full time debut appearance soon. By the way, what name should our friend have since he doesn't have one? The reason why I put in Minovsky physics in this was because it's the power source for our friend and will help set the stage for the Universal Century in the future but we won't see it here in the Classic timeline. I will write about the origins of certain things that you might know famously from the anime and try to connect it with year 21XX where all of the Universal Century goodies are sadly. Regardless of this, thanks for reading and please fav and review this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait and let's play a game. Can you spot all the references in this chapter? If you get them** all** and post it in a review, you get a cookie.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 2: Prison Break

_**One year later…**_

A boy with brown spiky hair and wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves, black shorts, and blue boots was sitting outside Light Labs admiring the sky. Rock just couldn't believe the adventure he had being Mega Man a year ago. He had saved the world from Dr. Wily but he wished that he didn't have to use violence to do it. At least was behind bars now and the Robot Masters are rebuilt and reprogrammed but he can't help shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today. "Rock, you need to come inside! Dr. Light wants us for some reason!"

'_Wonder what could be so important?' _ He thought as he followed his sister, Roll into Light Labs. They had reached to the lab where Dr. Light would be and saw him talking to someone on the screen. The man had violet hair and glasses just like that lady Dr. Light likes to talk to as well. It looked like they had finished talking about something when he and Roll walked in. The man on the screen noticed Rock and Roll and waved at them while smiling at the same time.

Apparently Roll liked this man as she was more excited and waved back which confused Rock as he waved back awkwardly. Dr. Light turned his chair around and gestured them to come closer to the screen. "I don't believe you two have officially met but this is my friend Tem Ray, who is one of the leading engineers in the world." Tem bowed his head and Rock wonder what kind of friends did Dr. Light have. "Have I seen you before?" Rock asked not knowing who Tem was. "This was the guy I was telling you about Rock! He helped build the Magnet Beam with Dr. Light."

"That thing got me out of some close calls!" Rock said as he remember the Magnet Beam. "Well I'm glad that someone appreciates what my work can do." "How is Project V doing? I would like to know what you have constructed" Dr. Light asked. "Project V is pretty much done Tom so why not come on over to see it?" Tem responded. "Haro like! Haro like!" the source of the voice suddenly appeared on the screen scaring everyone who was watching. "Oh you have to forgive Haro for that, it's been a while since we had visitors." Tem tried to move Haro out of the way but Haro wouldn't budge. Rock and Roll had lost it at their struggle and laughed while Dr. Light just sweat drop at the scene. '_This day is just becoming more and more interesting' Dr_. Light thought as Tem and Haro continued to fight over who would be at the screen.

* * *

_**Mega City Prison Cell # 39**_

An old man wearing an orange jumpsuit was sitting on an old mattress staring at the wall. He had two tufts of spiky gray hair on the sides of his head along with a moustache in the same style of his hair. Dr. Wily had been patiently been waiting for his chance at revenge at Mega Man and now was the chance to strike if only "he" could get here quicker.

* * *

_**Mega City Prison Entrance**_

Two guards were on the rooftop of the prison keeping an eye out for intruders when a red blur went past them. One of the guards jumps at the sudden disturbance and accidently shot his rifle. His partner gave him a glare and gives a signal to follow him. They scoped around the area trying to find the red blur when suddenly the guards saw a flash and didn't move. The red blur ran straight towards the guards and clothesline them to the ground. The blur finally stopped and revealed his appearance.

He had a red helmet with a yellow v fin on his forehead and a red torso with a smaller yellow v fin in the middle. He had red gloves with black sleeves but on his right hand, a launcher is placed and wore red boots with yellow shin guards. "This is so boring Flash Man and do you mind not doing your time stopping thingy cause one, it ruins the moment, two, my speed force, and three, it hurts me." Flash Man's blue helmet had a yellow gem on his forehead and a yellow dome for his head. He wore blue armor with light blue shoulder pads and has a white blaster as his right arm and a normal blue arm with a yellow hand for his left. He wore blue boots with two yellow marks on each one and he had a large frown on his face. "Maybe if you weren't busy showboating, I wouldn't have to now hurry up and get the doctor! I don't like looking at people's hair." Quick Man shrugged his shoulders and sped through the doors of the prison.

Quick Man punches the first guard he saw in the face and flipped over the rest before kicking one in the stomach. While doing this, he was humming his favorite song "Time in a Bottle" as he was continuously running. He finally reached Cell 39 where Dr. Wily would be and called to him. "Hey doc and you mind if you scoot back, it's gonna get a little messy." Dr. Wily did what Quick Man said then Quick Man shot three boomerangs at the bars from his launcher and kicked the bars away opening a passageway.

"What took you so long?" Dr. Wily said as he climbed out of the cell. "The computer you program to build us had some difficulties but nothing too serious and the rest of the gang is waiting for you back at Wily Castle. I've also taken the liberty to get your effects." Quick Man handed Dr. Wily clothes and he quickly changed. He now wore a white shirt with a lab coat and a red tie. He also had a belt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Do you bring anyone with you Quick Man?" Dr. Wily asked as he straightens his tie. "Flash Man is out at the entrance right now and we may run into some interference." Quick Man's words came true when they both heard the sounds of guns being loaded.

A squad of armed police men was ready to shoot at Dr. Wily and Quick Man. A man with a green overcoat, red tie, and black pants seemed to be the leader when he was out in front of the squad. There was also a young woman with him who had her gun ready. She had on a purple shirt with a yellow collar and a blue police jacket over it along with some blue jeans. "There is no way you're getting out of here Wily, not even your robot here can stop bullets." The man said as he got his gun ready as well. "Quick Man, get Flash Man to activate his ability now!" Dr. Wily exclaimed and Quick Man quickly moved his hand to the side of his helmet. "Flashy, we could really use a hand here!" All of a sudden, there was a flash and somehow almost everyone stopped moving. Quick Man and Dr. Wily had to shield their eyes from it and when it was over, they ran past the still frozen police.

When they had made it out, Quick Man was then punched by Flash Man to the ground causing Quick Man to quickly get up and aimed his launcher right at his attacker. "What's the big idea baldy?!" Quick Man angrily shouted while Flash Man crossed his arms and gave him a glare. "You called me Flashy." "So that's the reason baldy, you can't handle me calling you names?" "Yes and don't call me baldy again or else." Flash Man threatened. "Or else what baldy, you gonna cry about it?" Quick Man retorted. That did it for Flash Man and the two robots got ready to fight each other.

"Enough!" Dr. Wily shouted no longer tolerating their bickering. The two Robot Masters looked at Dr. Wily still angry at each other. "Right now we need to get back to the base before time is back to normal and then you can argue but not now." Dr. Wily ran ahead trying to get back to Wily Castle to set his plan in motion. Flash Man and Quick Man glare at each other before running to catch up to the doctor. _'Soon, revenge will be mine Mega Man and I will make sure you won't interfere with my plans again!' _ "Muahahahahahaha!" Dr. Wily's laugh echo throughout the city and the question now is what is Dr. Wily's plan for Mega Man?

* * *

_**Tem's House**_

"Where company?! Where company?!" Haro was getting very impatient and Tem sighed and tried to calm down Haro by patting his head. "Don't worry Haro, I'm sure they are on the way right now" Then the doorbell ranged and Haro immediately rolled toward the door. He tried to open the door but he gave out after trying to flap his ears to fly at the same time. Tem opened the door and three people came in admiring his home. "It's a little smaller then I remember Tem but still big enough to be a lab". Dr. Light said as he walked the house. "Not everyone has their own research company to work with but it's the best I've got Tom."

Rock and Roll were fascinated by Haro who was trying to show off by flapping its ears to fly and saying "Haro Superman." "Haro Superman." Dr. Light was amused that his children were having fun but a more important matter came to mind. "Would you please show me Project V Tem?" Tem looked to see his friend who had a serious look and replied "Of course." "Haro, do you mind if you give Rock and Roll a tour of the house?" "Haro will. Haro will." Both of the scientists went down to the basement and when they made it to the table, Dr. Light was stunned. "My God Tem, what have you created?" "The future."

On the table was a humanoid body with what looked two handles for weapons on its back. The head had a red bulge for a mouth, a white face mask along a bigger red one underneath it, and two black upside down v marks for a nose. It wore a white helmet where on both sides of its head looked like openings for something smaller inside. On top of the helmet, two points were shaped like a v with what looked like a red gem in the middle of it. White shoulder pads and arms with gray robotic hands attached to a torso with a mix of red, blue and yellow. At the bottom, its legs were the same colors as the arms with knee guards and shoes with a red trim around what should be its toes.

"Magnificent isn't he?" Tem said as he looked at his friend's expression. "It's more incredible than I imagined Tem and how did it took you just a year to finish it?" Dr. Light questioned. "Actually, I've started on this five years ago." Dr. Light was confused and he gave his friend a worried look. "Why didn't you tell me you were already working on it before?" "I needed to work on the materials that would be used for it. So when I said Project V was green lit, I meant that it was ready for construction." Tem answered back as he walked over to the table with Dr. Light following behind. "After finishing the Minovsky reactor, I was trying to find a suitable metal alloy for it but none of them would handle it so I tried to make my own. The result was something more durable than titanium yet lightweight and I believe that it's more powerful than Ceratanium. I call it Luna Titanium."

"I am very impressed Tem at this but is there anyone else who knows this?" Dr. Light was worried that if certain people get their hands at this, it would mean disaster. "Only you for now Tom, I don't exactly trust anyone right now ever since Wily's attempt to take over the world." Dr. Light was in deep thought trying to understand the dangers of this new robot.

'_This is already more powerful than Mega Man and who knows what it can do!' _"Tem, why did you build this even though it could be a dangerous threat to the world?" Tem was silent for a moment and then gave his answer. "I wanted to create another ideal for hope because one day Mega Man won't always be there to save the day. There has to someone else who we can also rely on and help ease the burden which you gave to Mega Man. It's… no **he's ** going to change the world Tom and when that happens, he will become something greater than we could ever imagined."

Dr. Light was astonished at Tem's words and gradually began to smile. "With words like that Tem, you could be a motivational speaker or a really corny movie narrator." "I learn from the best." Both men laughed as they left the basement leaving the humanoid robot behind. "What will you call your creation Tem?" Dr. Light as they walked down the hallway. "Well I wanted to name him Amuro but there's one other name I just can't get grasp on. It's at the tip of my tongue but feels so far away."

"I'm sure you'll find it Tem and how long until Amuro is activated?" "Well I was hoping to do it before the A.R.T.S. Convention once I have everything done." They made it to the backyard to where Rock and Roll were playing with Haro. "Rock, Roll, sorry but we have to go back home." "Awwwww." The children were disappointed that their visit came to end but Haro was the saddest out of the three. "Not over. Not over." "Don't worry; you'll all be back here before you know it." Tem reassured them. As the guests started to get ready to leave, Dr. Light went up to Tem. "Tem, promise me that whatever you plan for Amuro, please allow him to have a chance at a normal life besides fighting." Tem placed his hand on Dr. Light's shoulder and said "I will but I think it's up to Amuro to decide for himself." Dr. Light smiled and left the house with Rock and Roll in tow. As Tem closed the door, he thought about Light's words. _'If only you knew what he's really capable of Tom but you would just tell me that the world was not ready for someone like him.'_

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Tem has a little secret about Amuro. Yes, our friend's name is Amuro just like the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam but only when everything is peaceful, kinda like Rock when he goes by Mega Man when he fights. **

**Please tell me if I went too far with the descriptions, I tried to give some visual detail to the characters so that people would better understand and know what they look like. I'm debating whether I should use other characters from Archie Comics' Mega Man even though I have already picked a character and group from that universe. I gave little hints to some characters from the comics so hopefully you know who they are.**

**Please fav and review this story and I'll see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the moment you've all been waiting, the full debut is here!**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 3: Waking Up

_**Light Labs**_

"Why couldn't we stay a little longer Dr. Light?" Roll said disappointed that their visit was short. "Tem just wanted to show me something he was working on." Dr. Light answered. "Was it a robot?" Rock asked wondering what Dr. Light saw. "Yes, it is a robot and his name is Amuro." "What kind of name is Amuro?" "Well you see there was one song that Tem liked and it was called "Amuro Forever." "Why is it that some of our names are based on music like me and Roll?" "I may have gone too far with my love for music and it must have rubbed off of me to my friends." Dr. Light rubs the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

All of sudden the lights went out causing the three to stop what they were doing. "What was that, a power outage?" Roll asked. "This is no power outage and the building's power source should not have any problems what so ever." Dr. Light was confused on how the lights were off and went to check his computer to find the source of the problem but then the lights came back on. The computer turned on by itself and a familiar mad scientist filled the screen.

"Hahahaha, you fell right into my trap Light!" Rock immediately transformed to Mega Man and aimed his blaster at the screen. "I thought you were in jail Dr. Wily and how did you even get out?" Mega Man questioned. "Light isn't the only one who has Robot Masters and now with you out of the way, I will finally take over the world." Dr. Light was shocked that his old colleague had robots of his own but one question remained. "What do you mean by 'out of the way' Albert" Dr. Wily smiled and showed a video of Dr. Light and the kids leaving Light Labs.

Then Quick Man appeared running all over the place placing metal containers everywhere. "I had my friend here place bombs all over Light Labs and don't even try to escape or disarm them. These bombs are remotely controlled by me and there is no way you can get rid of them without triggering the rest." Mega Man gritted his teeth in anger at the mess they were in. Roll was scared and hugged Dr. Light hoping the danger they were in was a bad dream. Dr. Light furrowed his eyebrows and comforted Roll by placing his arm around her.

"Why go through all this trouble Albert?" "I needed to make sure that Mega Man wouldn't interfere with my plans this time and don't worry you'll live if you do what I say." "I will stop you Dr. Wily!" shouted Mega Man. "Oh spare me the chivalry Mega Man. You can't even get out without endangering innocent lives. Mega Man was about to retort back but stopped realizing Dr. Wily was right for once. "Now if you excuse me, I have a world to conquer. Bwahahahahaha!" The screen showing Dr. Wily then turned off, leaving the rest with worried looks on their faces.

"What are we going to do now Dr. Light?" Roll looked up to Dr. Light hoping that he had an answer. "I'm afraid I don't know Roll." Mega Man turned back into Rock and sat down on a chair looking defeated. "Rock what's the matter?" Dr. Light asked. "What am I supposed to do now? I feel so helpless now that we're trapped in here and Dr. Wily is out there hurting people."

Rock looked at Dr. Light and Dr. Light saw what was not just a robot but a frightened child with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Suddenly Dr. Light had an idea and typed in something into the computer. "What are you doing?" Rock asked wanting to know what Dr. Light was writing. "I'm sending a message to Tem about our situation here." "Can he help us?" Roll asked as she stood beside Rock. "He can help us but I'm afraid we may to stay here a little longer." Rock and Roll looked at the doctor with confused faces wondering why they still have to be here. "But isn't Mr. Ray as smart as you, couldn't he help disarm the bombs?"

"Yes but it'll be too late for us to stop Dr. Wily once he's finished." "What about the Robot Masters? Can't they help us?" Dr. Light went to check on the Robot Masters but he found all of them deactivated. "Somehow Dr. Wily is a step ahead of us and made sure nothing got in his way. I'm afraid I have no choice but to ask Tem to activate him." "Wait, are you saying that Amuro can help us but how?" Rock questioned. "Amuro is not just your ordinary robot; he has weapons of his own that can stop Dr. Wily."

Rock and Roll were shocked that Amuro was designed for violence and yet he was their only chance. "Why did Mr. Ray build a robot capable of that?" Rock asked fearing that Amuro would become a threat. "I don't know why but Tem told me that he would change the world." Dr. Light answered as he finished typing and hit the send button sending the message to Tem. "I don't know how Amuro can change the world but I do know that for now the only thing we can do is hope."

* * *

_**Tem's House**_

'I can't believe that Wily escaped from jail but where is Rock? Shouldn't he be Mega Man right now confronting Wily?' Tem was watching the news who were reporting that numerous robots were attacking Mega City and that Mega Man was nowhere in sight.

Haro rolled into the living room and tried to get Tem's attention. "Got mail! Got mail!" he said as he got up to Tem's face making Tem jump. "Jeez Haro don't scare me like that and did you said mail?" Tem was stumped on how he could receive mail at a time like this. "From Light! From Light!" Haro then rolled away with Tem quickly trying to catch up to the little robot. Haro jumped next to Tem's computer and Tem saw that he had gotten a message from Dr. Light.

_If you get this message Tem, please understand that I never wanted you to do what I'm about to ask you now at this time. Light Labs is littered by bombs all around the place and there is no way we can rid of them or else the entire place blows. You must activate Amuro because he is now only chance to stop Dr. Wily. _

Tem couldn't believe what he had just read and went into thought about this request. _'Amuro is not yet ready but he is needed now more than ever.' _He looks at the door leading to the basement and after pondering the possibilities; he finally opened the door and went down the stairs. He went to the table where Amuro's body still laid and looked upon him. '_If only it was during peaceful times, I would've awoken you but now is the time for you to rise up to be a hero in our darkest hour.' _Tem opened Amuro's chest where the Minovsky reactor resides and activated it.

At first nothing happened but then the eyes were started to glow yellow and blinked on and off a few times. Amuro slowly sat up and turned his head around taking in his surroundings. He stopped when he saw Tem and said "Who are you?" 'Incredible.' Tem thought. 'His learning computer is already accepting the programs I've installed.' "I am your creator Amuro." Tem answered and Amuro tilt his head in confusion. "Is Amuro my name?"

"Yes and right now I need your help." "What kind of help?" Tem stood up from his chair and walked to the door. Amuro tried to imitate Tem but ended up falling down. Tem went over to Amuro and helped him. "Why did I fall?" Amuro asked. "So that you can learn to pick yourself up again." Tem answered. "Hi Amuro. Hi Amuro." Amuro was startled by Haro who was rolling around his feet and picked him up to see that he had a face and ears that can flap. "Who is this?" Tem looked up and smiled. "This is Haro and I have also created him just like you." "Haro brother. Haro brother."

Amuro then noticed the TV still broadcasting Dr. Wily's robots attacking. "Why is the city under attack?" Tem looked at the TV with disgust and said "A mad man who wants to take over the world is doing this." Amuro looked at the screen again and thought to himself 'Shouldn't someone stop him? Why is it that no one is out there trying to stop him?' Tem looked at Amuro and saw him in deep thought. 'Does he want to stop Wily now that he has seen this?' Amuro looked at Tem with a determined look in his eyes and said "I want to stop this Dr. Wily." "Why do you want to stop Dr. Wily? Surely someone else can do it." Tem questioned. "All I know is that he's hurting people and we can't just wait for someone to help, someone has to act." Tem smiled and led Amuro to his lab. "I have prepared weapons for you to use in case something like this happen and you are to use them to protect the people."

He handed Amuro a hexagonal shield with a view port and colored red with what looked like a yellow star near the bottom. "This is what will protect you if there is something that your body can't handle." Next, Tem gave Amuro a gun with a scope and Amuro tried to get a feel for it thinking that he was destined to use it. "This gun is called a beam rifle and though it's powerful, it can only be used for sixteen shots so try not to use it as much. It also has a handle at the side to help get a more accurate shot" Amuro nodded and placed the rifle at his side. "You'll mostly use what I call beam sabers which are stored on your back."

Amuro turned around and saw two handles and he grabs one up and pushed a button. Instantly, a pink laser shot out and stayed still causing Amuro to be amazed. "Cool! So it's like a light saber." Amuro cheerfully shouted. Tem sighed in annoyance. "It is nothing like a light saber Amuro." "But it is isn't it?" Tem face palm and tried to change the conversation. "Now you are prepared to face Dr. Wily but don't underestimate him and his robot army. They are more dangerous than you think." Tem warned. Amuro understood and nodded in agreement and before he left, he asked a question. "What should I call you?" Tem was surprised that Amuro would ask him this question and he replied. "My name is Tem Ray but I think you should call me…Dad." "Oh, thanks Dad."

Amuro then ran off to the direction of the city with Tem watching him go. Tem then realized something as he saw Amuro's beam rifle. 'I think he should be also be known as…Gundam. That's not a bad idea for a name.'

* * *

**I had a really painful headache while writing this but I managed to get it done just for you guys. **

**Did you think the characters were ooc because I tried to keep them in character based on the games and comics.**

**My worst nightmare about this is Amuro becoming a Gary-Stu and it's really hard not to think about it based what he is so I'll try my best to not go in that direction.**

**Please fav and review and I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I put up a poll for any pairing you want for Amuro on my profile so please vote and there will be characters from the Mega Man comics so watch out.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

_**Mega City**_

Gilbert D. Stern was having a really bad day. First, Dr. Wily escaped and now a robot army was attacking the city. _'Could this be any worse?' _he thought as he shot at what looked a metal cylinder with eyes. His partner Roslyn Krantz was busy trying to get a robot that looked a spring. What they didn't know was that behind them was a robot riding on a cloud taking aim with a lightning bolt in its hand ready to strike at them.

Suddenly a charging sound was heard and a pink laser appeared out of nowhere going straight for the robot; immediately the robot exploded causing Stern and Roslyn to be caught off-guard by the sudden explosion and turned to face their savior. To their surprise was a robot holding what looked like gun with a scope. They raised their guns at the mysterious robot not knowing if it was friend or foe but the robot stared at them for a moment and lowered its gun. "Who or what the heck are you supposed to be and where's Mega Man? He's supposed to be here taking care of this mess." Stern questioned the robot.

Amuro was confused at the situation he was in. He had just saved these humans from that lightning wielding robot and they're now pointing their guns at him just for that? "Answer the question robot!" Stern shouted causing Amuro to come out of his thoughts. "Well I'm here to help and who's Mega Man?" Amuro answered hoping that they stop pointing their guns at him. Stern and Roslyn looked at each other and slowly lowered their guns.

"Did something happen to Mega Man sir?" Roslyn asked. "I don't know about that Kranz but I think something happen to Mega Man and this robot here is back up." Stern answered as he put his gun back to its holster. "So tell me robot, what's your name?" Stern asked crossing his arms. Amuro was about to say his name but then he heard Tem's voice in his head. "Tell him your name is Gundam." Amuro was spooked and looked around trying to find Tem confusing Stern and Roslyn wondering why he was looking around the area as if he had some sort of secret.

"Amuro stop looking around and listen: I'm speaking to you through radio and also monitoring you through your eyes." "Why do I have to tell him my name is Gundam, I thought it was Amuro Dad." "Amuro is your normal name but Gundam is your name when you fight." "Oh well that makes sense but where did you come up with a name like Gundam?" Amuro asked. "Let's just say I was inspired and you should head to Titanium Park soon because I found some activity there so you should check it out. "Ok thanks for the update."

Amuro turned his attention to the humans who were observing Amuro with curiosity. "Uhhh, well I have to head to Titanium Park so do any of you know the way from here and my name is Gundam." Stern wasn't exactly satisfied at Gundam's answer and said "My name is Gilbert D. Stern and this is Agent Roslyn Kranz. Now I don't know if you're on our side or not but based on what you did, I say you are. You should keep going north if you want to make it to Titanium Park." "All right and thanks for the help." Gundam raced off leaving Stern and Roslyn behind.

"Sir that was one weird robot that just saved us.' Roslyn said still looking at Gundam running. "Indeed." Stern said and he started to run off in the opposite direction. Roslyn tried to catch up to and shouted "Sir where are you going!?" "We have to keep defending Mega City until Gundam or Mega Man can stop Wily so until then we fight." Stern explained as he kept running with Roslyn not far behind.

* * *

_**Titanium Park**_

A robot was walking around the forest with a blue robotic-like dog walking beside it. The strangest thing about the robot was that he was wearing what looked like wooden armor, a helmet based on a tree trunk with a branch on its side, and had a heart-shaped hole carved out for its face. Wood Man was patrolling around the park with Friender when he received a radio transmission from Dr. Wily. "Wood Man, something is coming for you so watch out."

"Is it Mega Man doctor?" Wood Man questioned. "No it's not Mega Man because he's still trapped at Light Labs and reports are saying it is an entirely different robot and packs quite the punch." Dr. Wily answered. Wood Man look at Friender with a confused look on his face with Friender tilting his head in confusion as well. How could something that powerful come out of nowhere and instantly try to stop him and the other Robot Masters? "Don't worry , I'll stop this new robot before he can disrupt your plans." Wood Man reassured. "You better or else Wood Man." Dr. Wily said and the signal disconnected between the two. Wood Man sighed and patted Friender's head causing the dog to enjoy it. "We got work to do Friender and I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty."

* * *

_**Wily's Castle**_

Dr. Wily was sitting on a throne stroking his moustache while in deep thought about the new robot. _'How could this happen without me knowing and who built this Gundam?' _he wondered and press a button to an intercom. "Quick Man get in here now." A red blur came rushing out and Quick Man stopped right next to Dr. Wily resting his shoulder on the throne. "Ehhh what's up doc?" Dr. Wily raised an eyebrow but dismissed it and showed a video of Gundam fighting off some of his robots to Quick Man. "I want you to observe our new friend Gundam here and tell me the capabilities that he has so I know what I'm up against this time." Quick Man whistled at the destruction Gundam was making as he slashed what looked like a chicken trying to charge at him with a beam saber and dodging an attack from above by robotic bats.

"What about Wood Man though? Looks like he's going to need some help with Gundam." Quick Man said with a worried tone. "Wood Man can take care of himself and don't interfere even if he's on his last legs. Now go!" Quick Man took one last look at the video and then raced off to Titanium Park. Dr. Wily grinned as he kept watching Gundam fight. _'Gundam I will find out what you are and when I do, I will wield your power!' _ Dr. Wily's grin grew bigger as he imagined what he could do with the kind of power Gundam had.

* * *

**I'm going to list the enemies Gundam fought and the ones that appeared at the end of every chapter now so here goes:**

**Telly**

**Springer**

**Friender**

**Kukku**

**Batton**

**Would you like to see more characters from the comics if so please tell me and did I do a good job with the characters' personalities and interaction?**

**I will do a Q&A panel next chapter so send me a PM that has your question and I'll answer as best as I can. **

**Again, please vote for your pairing on my profile to show support for this fanfic. **

**Please fav, like, and review and I'll see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Thanks for being patient and the Q&A panel will be at the end of the chapter along with me ranting so here we go... **

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Jungle Part 2

Gundam was walking through a cavern with his beam saber out to defend himself. He just couldn't believe the things he had fought. First, it was Battons attacking him from the trees and then a Kukku tried to charge at him but ended up being sliced up. It took a while for Tem to explain to Gundam what they were and it sadden him to think that they used to be good robots. '_Am I the bad guy here?' _Gundam thought as he walked toward the light at the end of the cavern. Gundam found himself at the tree tops and was immediately confused. "Dad I just went down to an underground cavern and I've ended up at the tree tops. Am I going crazy?" Gundam asked. "I don't see any errors in your programming so you are not going crazy." Tem said. "That doesn't exactly answer my question but what can I do now that I'm up here?"

"Jump on the branches and you should make your way towards Wood Man. They should be able to support your weight but be careful, there may be some enemies hiding." Gundam powered down his beam saber then ran and jumped with all his might towards a branch. He managed to grab it at the last moment and pulled himself up. An apelike robot pounced on Gundam and throws him towards a tree trunk. Gundam grunted at the impact and slowly got up eying his attacker. The Monking beated it's chest and hooted while Pipis carrying eggs started flying towards Gundam. Gundam got his beam saber out ready to fight but the eggs the Pipis were carrying drop down and shatter causing smaller ones to come out and swarm him.

Gundam tried to get the Pipis off of him but gets punched by the Monking when he was distracted. Gundam retaliated by punching it back and ran the saber through its chest. The Pipis retreated leaving Gundam behind with the lifeless Monking. "Are you all right Gundam!?" Tem asked in a worried tone. "Yeah Dad I'm okay. Looks like I'm getting close to Wood Man if those robots tried to finish me off." Tem sighed in relief that Gundam was okay but why should he worry? He was supposed to be indestructible after all. Gundam jumped to another branch while Quick Man was quietly observing him from afar. '_I can't wait till I get my shot at you Gundam. You better not die or else.' _Quick Man smiled at the thought and followed him.

"Am I almost there Dad?" Gundam asked as he leaps toward another branch. "My readings are telling me that he should be right under you for some reason." Suddenly leaves shot out of nowhere hitting at Gundam causing him to fall. Gundam screamed as he felled and made contact with the ground. "Can someone get the number on that?" he groaned and got up from where he landed. "Whoa!" Gundam panicked as he barely dodged a flamethrower attack. More leaves shot towards him and Gundam raised his shield to block them. He felt the impact from his shield and was surprised on how powerful it felt. _'How in the world are these leaves so strong!?'_ The bombardment of leaves stop and Gundam lowered his shield to see his attackers.

"So you're supposed to be Mega Man's replacement? You don't look like the hero type, more like some sort of war machine." Wood Man said as Friender growled. "So why does that matter and who's Mega Man?" Gundam questioned. "Where have you been, living under a rock? Mega Man was the one that stop my creator a year ago." "If so, where is he?" "It doesn't matter where he is now, Dr. Wily will take over this world and it's my job to stop goody two-shoes like you from interfering." Wood Man threw a volley of leaves at Gundam while Friender shot out flames from his tail. Gundam dodged out of the way and activated his beam saber. He tried to slash at Friender but Wood Man stopped him by throwing another volley. Gundam gasped at the pain he felt from the leaves colliding into him and went down hard. '_I really need to watch out for those leaves or else I'm done for. Maybe if I get close enough to Wood Man, I can take him out easily.' _

Gundam stood up and charged straight towards Wood Man. Friender shot out flames again at Gundam but Gundam moved out of the flames' way and got close enough to Wood Man. _'Yes I got him now!' _Gundam swings his saber at Wood Man but a ring of four leaves stopped it leaving Gundam shocked. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? My Leaf Shield can block any attacks you throw and guess what?" Wood Man waved his hand and the Leaf Shield launched toward Gundam crashing into him and sending him flying. "I can also use it to attack you." Gundam groaned in pain and got up. '_Now I have to really watch out for him and that Leaf Shield as well. That really packed a punch and there has to be a way around it. There's also that dog I have to watch out for too. I should take it out before fighting Wood Man.' _

Gundam took out the beam rifle and shot a laser at the two. Wood Man and Friender were surprised at the sudden weapon and tried to get out of the way. Friender wasn't fast enough to dodge it as the laser pierced its body and made Friender exploded. "Friender, no!" Wood Man shouted at the loss of his companion. He then turned to Gundam with rage etched on his face. "You are going to pay for that!" Wood Man launched another Leaf Shield at Gundam and while also making leaves shoot down from the trees above them. Gundam tried to get out of the way as best as he can but ended up getting hit by the Leaf Shield again. "Gundam, can you hear me?" Tem asked as Gundam dodges a leaf aimed for his face. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" Gundam said in an annoyed tone. "You need to take him out with the rifle after he throws the Leaf Shield. It's the only way you can stop him."

Gundam looks closely at Wood Man's attack and saw how vulnerable he was after launching it. "Ok got it! Thanks Dad!" Gundam then ran towards Wood Man and Wood Man begins to launch another Leaf Shield. "Are you an idiot!? There is no way you can go through my shield!" Wood Man exclaimed as the Leaf Shield starts going towards Gundam. Gundam narrowly jumps over it and aims the gun at Wood Man. "Maybe but that doesn't mean I can still blast you." Wood Man realized what was going to happen and tries to set up another shield but Gundam fires leaving a hole in Wood Man's chest. Wood Man fell backwards and powered down.

Gundam gasps in exhaustion and then suddenly a red blur comes in kicking Gundam in the stomach without any warning. Gundam crashes into a tree causing it to break and fall. Gundam tried to get up but he was in too much pain to even get up. Quick Man goes up to Gundam's fallen body and put his foot on Gundam's chest. "Awww, what's wrong on Gundam? You don't have the energy to play with me?" Quick Man taunted as Gundam laid there. "Who are you, a friend of Wood Man?" Gundam questioned. "You could say that and the name is Quick Man"

Quick Man took his foot off of Gundam and threw a blue container with a bold E next to Gundam. "It's called an E- tank, it should help you regain your energy but you don't really have a mouth on you so good luck trying to have some." Quick Man then starts to go but is stopped by Gundam grabbing his foot. "Where do you think you're going?" Gundam said. "I have orders not to fight you yet so consider yourself lucky for now. I just wanted to see what you do and you didn't disappoint." Quick Man got his foot out of Gundam's grip and ran off in a blur.

"Dad, I need some help here." Gundam said. "The E- tank should be able to help you." Tem explained. "How do I do that when I don't have a mouth?" "Oh it's easy; you just got to open your chest." Gundam was confused at Tem's instructions and looked down at his chest. "Uhhh, how can I do that?" Gundam asked still baffled. "There is a slit in the middle of your chest so place both of your hands inside and you should pull it out." "Ok, well here goes." Gundam followed Tem's instructions and to his surprise it worked. "Wait a minute, what is this?" Gundam pulled out an orange sphere with blue light glowing inside it with two horseshoe shaped hand grips on the sides. "Dad why was this in my chest?" "I was wondering where I put that thing." Tem answered as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "How can something like this be in my chest?"

_**Flashback one year ago...**_

_Tem was working on Gundam's chest and had a look of pure mischief on his face. "I was very lucky to find this replica at the convention Haro so hopefully it'll fit." Tem picked up the orange sphere and placed it inside Gundam's chest. "Now rise, Optimus Prime!" he exclaimed while laughing at the same time while Haro could only shake his head at Tem's immaturity. _

_**Present Time**_

"Let's just say that back then I was what you called a "nerd" Gundam." Tem said as he embarrassedly remembered all of the things he did while working on Gundam. Gundam picked up the E-tank and placed it inside a compartment that looked like it could fit. Immediately he felt rejuvenated and quickly stood up. "Wow this stuff is amazing!" Gundam excitedly shouted as he moved around with newfound energy. "I sent Haro to you with a batch of E-tanks so you should be able to heal yourself up after a hard battle." Tem said while he was at a table working on something that looked like a jetpack. "Wait, Haro is coming but how is he going to make it here?" Gundam asked. "You should be able to rendezvous with him at the hydroelectric plant so he'll be there waiting for you."

Haro was struggling to fly while trying to carrying a bag full of E- tanks. He hadn't even made to the sidewalk yet from Tem's house. Haro then eventually gave out and landed on the concrete path. "Hate my life. Hate my life."

* * *

**All right so did you like this chapter and was it worth the wait? If so, fav and review. **

**The Q&A panel starts now though I already answer some of the questions in PM, I'll write the answers I gave.**

**Q: Will you make a Gundam in the Mega Man X world?**

**A: There won't exactly be a new Gundam but there will be characters from the anime. I won't try to reveal too much of the story but let's just say that Amuro a.k.a. Gundam will play an important part in the future.**

**Q: Does Gundam have a booster?**

**A: I was a little confused about what a booster is but turns out it's another way of saying jetpack. He's going to use the booster at a certain stage against a certain enemy. **

**So not a lot of questions but I like answering them. If you want to send more questions, feel free to click that PM button.**

**I did say I would rant so if you stay with me for this long, prepare yourself... **

**So you know about the new Super Smash Bros that's coming out? I was surprised when I heard this and I didn't give two cents but one thing changed everything because Namco- Bandai is also developing this. Why is this important? Well guess what, they happen to also make Gundam related games. I was so excited that my body was ready the moment I heard Bandai and I went around the Internet to see if people wanted Gundam as well. Well I mostly saw people wanting God Gundam and that makes sense but then it got really, really stupid. Gundam Wing!? Gundam Seed!? Gundam 00!? (starts to rage and scream in frustration)**

**Those don't even make any sense at all and how can they fit in Smash!? The most heartbreaking thing I also saw that there was no love for the original Gundam series and like one mention of Gundam and then poof, gone with the wind. No one elaborated after that one mention and that just really made me depressed. Also apparently it can only be video game characters that can be in Smash so that basically ruins my dream of me playing as Gundam fighting against Mega Man. Gundam is a pop culture icon in Japan and I know because I saw the statue and there is even a Char Aznable custom color 3DS! How can they ignore this fact and pass up this opportunity!? **

**Well that's my rant for you and thanks for reading. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible so see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**mrfuzz90 and I had a little fun in our PM messages a long time ago because I realized that "I am Gundam" was like "I am Batman". We had fun trying to make it just like "I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!" so expect an omake based on our conversation at the end of the chapter.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 5: Bubbles Everywhere

**Mega City Dam**

Gundam had made it to the hydroelectric plant and saw Haro waiting for him at the entrance. Apparently Haro had brought a bag full of E- tanks with him and looked very tired. Before Gundam went inside, he thought he heard Haro say something about making Tem pay. '_At least I have these E-tanks to help me heal up but those Robot Masters are tougher than I thought. Hopefully I can quickly stop them before going to find .'_

"Gundam, did you make it?" Tem asked. Gundam looked around while front of a huge lake. "I think I'm at the dam." "My readings tell me that the Robot master should be at the bottom of the lake so are you ready to take a swim?" "Just give me minute And I'll get to it." Gundam looked at his equipment making sure he had everything ready. '_I have 13 shots left in the gun but I should be careful not to waste anymore. My beam sabers are ready and the shield is still in working condition. Maybe I should talk to Dad after this. I need to ask him about something.' _

Gundam then dived into the water and was mesmerized by what he saw. He saw aquatic plants flowing with fish swimming in between the leaves. Algae and rocks littered the floor while a turtle swam by and Gundam reached out to touch it. '_Wow this is amazing! It's like an another world here.' _Gundam's thoughts were interrupted as a claw tried to snap at him.

Gundam was caught off guard and turned to see an army of robot crabs crawling straight towards him. "Looks like we're going to have crab cakes on the menu." Gundam put his shield away and got out both of his sabers. One crab tried to jump at Gundam but he slashed him away while slicing another in half. The crab army kept coming at Gundam who was hopelessly trying to cut down their numbers. "Time for a retreat." Gundam said. He swam away from the crab army who were still following him and saw a huge rock. He sped up and hid behind the rock.

He cautiously peek his head out and saw the army crawling away from where he was. "Whew, that was way too close for comfort. Dad I need to know to know where is the -." Gundam stopped as he looked down at a robot with a swirly shell that was also looking back at him. The robot look with curiosity while Gundam was fearfully looking at the hermit crab and back at the army hoping that it would not alert them.

"Gundam what's going on, why did you stop – Oh my." Tem was speechless as he realized what would happen as well. "Gundam, back away slowly from the Tanishi and get ready to swim with all you got." He cautioned as the Tanishi started to look around Gundam's feet. "You think I don't know that!?" Gundam whispered. Gundam stepped backward and was starting to lose his cool when the hermit crab followed him. Then he felt something behind him and turned around to see big grey fishes surrounding him. At first it looked like they were harmless but then they show their sharp and pointed teeth.

A group of frogs came in and spitted out smaller ones out of their mouth. A large angler fish swam in and let out shrimps with rockets propelling them forward. The crab army came back as well and stopped with the rest of the aquatic armies. "Dad is there another way I can do this without going against this many enemies?"

Tem scoped around Gundam's view and saw something hiding within the seaweed. "I see something hiding in the seaweed so it might be the one controlling these robots. But it doesn't look like an easy target to get to since there's practically an army to protect it." Gundam got into a stance and ready his beam sabers.

"Might as well fight my way there." Gundam let out a battle cry as he started swinging the blades around destroying numerous enemies in sight. The fishes charge at Gundam with their teeth out but he slashed them away and dodged the rocket shrimps trying to crash into him. The frogs sent the smaller ones to swarm at him. "That's not going to work again!" Gundam shouted and he spun in a circle with his sabers out, destroying the frogs.

The mysterious robot hiding in the seaweed immediately tried to swim away from Gundam and reveal its appearance. It had a red eye with what looked like it's programming parts surrounded by a dome. It was connected to a yellow ball with triangle shaped panels around it. "I got you now!"

The robot tried to get away but it was too slow as Gundam sliced it in half. All of the other robots suddenly stop attacking and swam away from Gundam. "At least these robots are safe now." Gundam felt something nudging his foot and finds Tanishi. "Thanks for not attacking me little guy." Gundam picked Tanishi up and patted it's eyes which made it happy. "You have got to be kidding me! How can a robot like that easily lose like that!?" an angry voice shouted causing Gundam to look around for the source and Tanishi hiding in its shell.

The voice appeared revealing an overweight robot with what looked like green scuba gear and a red gem in its chest. It had an arm blaster on its left hand and what looked a cannon on its head. "So you're supposed to be that new hero everyone at base is talking about." the robot said. "Yeah, the name's Gundam and who're you?"

"My name is Bubble Man and I've been waiting for you." Gundam didn't look surprised and quietly thinks to himself. "Oh you must be wondering how impressive I am aren't you?" Bubble Man started flexing his arms like a bodybuilder. "Intimidating, ain't I" Bubble Man started laughing to himself until Gundam said "So you're supposed to help me Bubble Man?" Bubble Man then stop laughing and froze. "Thanks for trying to help me but I got this covered. Say, do you know where the Robot Master of this area is because I'm supposed to fight him."

Bubble Man started shaking with rage and raised his blaster at Gundam, firing a bubble. Gundam dodged the bubble which caused a hole to appear where it landed. "Since when bubbles can do that!?" Gundam shouted as he barely dodged another. "I'm the Robot Master of this area! What, were you born yesterday?" Bubble Man starts shooting more bubbles at Gundam who got away while still holding Tanishi in his hand.

"Dad, what kind of bubbles can eat away at the ground!?" Gundam asked as he swam away from Bubble Man's wrath. "It's sulfuric bubbles and don't let it touch you or it'll burn away your armor." Gundam got out his shield out to block the bubbles but then it started to deteriorate from the acid. "Uhhh, can we talk about this?" Bubble Man could not even believe what he was hearing.

"Arghhh! You dare mock at me!?" Bubble Man started shooting bigger bubbles at Gundam and some of the acid managed to get on Gundam causing to flinch from the pain. "Sorry but I got places to be right now." Gundam started to swim towards Bubble Man and ready his beam saber.

Gundam pierced through Bubble Man's body and left Bubble Man's body floating in the water. He placed Tanishi on the lake floor and crouched down. "Do you mind looking over everybody in the lake while I get some repairs done for me?" Gundam asked. Tanishi looked around before nodding his eyes yes at Gundam's request. Gundam nodded back and swam towards the surface while Tanishi and the others look on and waved goodbye.

Gundam made it out of the lake and laid down in exhaustion. He placed an E-tank inside his chest and felt all of the energy he spent fighting Bubble Man come back to him. "So who's next Dad? I'm ready as ever." "You need to come back to the house Gundam, you're going to need something I invented for the next battle." "How am I supposed to make back though? It'll take too long for to run back." Suddenly Gundam stood still and starts to fade with golden light flickering around him.

* * *

**Tem's House**

Gundam then fade back to normal with the same golden light flickering around and went out as he looked around in confusion. "How is this even possible?" Gundam questioned as he realized where he was. "I transported you here Gundam and now that you're here, I've got something for you." Tem answered. He showed Gundam to what looked like a jet pack with thrusters at the bottom leaving Gundam confused at what it was.

"What is this Dad?" "It's called a booster Gundam and it's supposed to help you fly up to where the next Robot Master." Gundam's eyes went wide in excitement and looked back at the booster. "I can fly?!" Gundam said still surprised. Tem smiled at Gundam's words and said "Yes, you can fly."

"So how does this work?" Gundam looked back at the booster that was now on his back. "You should be able to activate it with just a thought Gundam so for now, we'll start a test run at around three percent so you can get used it first."

The thrusters started to heat up and flames shot out causing Gundam to float up a little in the air. "Oh boy." Gundam was caught off guard and ending up waving his arms around trying not to fall while still in the air. "Uhhh, this is not what I had in mind!" he nervously shouted. He started to going around the lab, knocking over equipment and almost crashed into Tem and Haro. "Gundam, you have to relax and stay still." Tem said. "How exactly am I supposed to do that!?" Gundam was about to crash into a wall until Tem shut down the booster.

Gundam fell down and sat up looking defeated. "How can I even calm down after something like that?" He looked at Tem with a worried look in his eyes. Tem thought for a moment with his hand on his chin thinking. When he finally got an answer, he replied "Pretend that you are in a field of grass with cherry blossom trees. Take a deep breath and imagine yourself in there." Tem went back behind the controls leaving Gundam alone. _'Okay, just take a deep breath and just imagine.' _The booster turned on and Gundam closed his eyes and breathe, just imagining the place. As he went up into the air, he stayed still and then opened his eyes. He moved around the room better than before and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Now **that** was awesome." Gundam said with a gleeful look in his eyes. Tem smiled and patted Gundam on the back. "See it's easy once you calm down. Now we just have to repair you. E-tanks alone just replenish your health but it doesn't fix what's inside or outside." Tem lead Gundam to the repair station while Haro rolled towards them. "Want booster too. Want booster too."

* * *

**Wily Castle**

Quick Man was walking down the hallway towards a door when a voice stopped him. "Why so serious Quick Man?" Quick Man turned around to see a robot in orange armor with a green gem in the chest. He had drills for hands and a helmet with a white tip pointed down. The disturbing part was that he had a psychotic smile on his face and red eyes with instead of white around it black.

"Hello there Crash Man." Quick Man replied and kept on walking. "Oh come on Quickie, don't be like that. Say did I ever tell you how I got these drills for hands?" Crash Man showed his drills to Quick Man who still ignored him. "Ahh party pooper, no cake for you."

Quick Man opened the door with Crash Man behind revealing a room with a conference table inside. Nine seats were around it with Dr. Wily at the far end and four others beside him.

"You're both late."

* * *

**Omake Time: Catchphrases**

**"Amuro, you need to be more awe-inspiring." Amuro looked confused as Tem explained. "You need to be able to strike fear into your enemies and fight in the shadows like Batman." "But how can I be like this Batman?" Amuro asked. " You just need a cool catchphrase. How about "I am an ally of justice. I am the bane of evil. I am Gundam! Well what do you think son, was that cool?" Tem looked at Amuro with a happy smile. Amuro nervously said "Ummm, that one kind of sucked." The next thing you know, Tem is in the corner crouched down holding his legs against his chest with a dark aura surrounding him. "My own creation thinks I'm uncool." Amuro tries to cheer up Tem by awkwardly patting him on his back while Haro jumps to get his attention. "Uncool. Uncool." **

**Well that was the omake and you want to try your luck at this? Send me your best quotes and maybe you'll get to read your own quote at a future story arc. **

**I made Crash Man crazy because I read that he had bipolar disorder and that his theme resembles the boss theme from the NES game **_**Batman: Return of the Joker**_**. I think you can see why I did that...**

**Please like, fav, or review and I'll see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I need to be careful of my Batman references or else I'll go insane. There is going to be a sequel called "World's Finest" and I am still hoping someone other than mrfuzz90 is doing my request. **

**If you don't know what my request is, I need a cover art for the sequel. Look out for my profile page because I put in updates and important stuff. Thanks for being with me this far.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 7: The Plan

Quick Man took a seat while Crash Man gleefully sat beside Flash Man who looked uncomfortable at the robot next to him. Dr. Wily looked around to see that Bubble Man wasn't there and gave an exasperated sigh. '_This Gundam sure makes quick work of my robots.' _

"So what's the plan doc, what are we going to do with the new guy?" Flash Man asked. Dr. Wily silently thinks and then gave an answer. "Since he can take you all down individually, you are all going to be in pairs now so we have an advantage." "As long as Crash Man isn't with me, I'm okay with whomever." Quick Man said. "What's the matter Quickie, can't handle the madness?" Crash Man mocked. "I don't want any of you ruining my fight with Gundam so back off or else." "Oh don't get your boomerang in a twist Quickie; I'm just sad that we won't get to team up." Crash Man laughed as Quick Man crossed his arms.

"Enough! I have paired you all up and here are the locations you will be sent to." Dr. Wily opened up a holo-map Of Mega City with marked red dots. "Why do I have to be with Crash Man?" Flash Man complained as he saw the list next to the map. "Because you are going to protect him while he does a mission for me." Dr. Wily answered. "What kind of mission?" said a voice sitting at the table.

"It seems that my former colleague, Dr. Light, has been working on a project and I want to know what it is." "And what if it's not worth it?" the voice asked. Dr. Wily smiled and looked back at the voice. "I've never thought of you as the worried type Metal Man."

A robot with red armor with a blue collar around his head with a smaller blue one around a yellow gem in his chest and wore yellow boots with red knee caps and between his arms and body were what look like saw blades. He had a helmet on with a faceplate with yellow tips connected to rings on the sides and a saw blade on his forehead.

"I'm not worried; I'm just saying we've got our hands full already with Gundam trying to take us down so why bother?" "We have to have an ace in the hole Metal Man, a backup plan in case we failed. Now that you've all understand what the plan is, you are dismissed but Crash Man and Flash Man stay. I have to tell you what you need to know for the mission." Everyone got out of their seats and went out except the robots that were called out.

"We are going to have so much fun Flashy, you and me, two bachelors just having a blast. Hahahahaha!" Flash Man grabbed Crash Man by the throat and lifted him up. "Don't do anything stupid while we're doing this and don't call me names." Flash Man threatened. "Hahahahaha! Oh don't worry Baldy Mcbaldyson; I have no intention of doing that at all. Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Tem's House**

"Alright Gundam you should be all set and ready for takeoff." said Tem as he finished repairing Gundam. Gundam didn't respond and got up quietly making Tem worried. "Gundam, are you all right?" Gundam turn around and said "Sorry Dad, it's just something that's bothering me." "What is it son?" Gundam sat down on a chair and bowed his head. "Am I really doing the right thing Dad?" Gundam asked. Tem was caught off guard by Gundam's questions so he sat down with Gundam.

"Where did this come from?" Tem asked. Gundam replied "When you said that the robots I fought used to be good, I can't help feel like I'm the bad guy." Tem closed his eyes and said "You are not evil Amuro but I do see your point. No one ever said that being a hero was going to be easy. You have to make the tough choices and see it through to the end. All those robots you destroyed is hardly evil. You are merely protecting the people from getting harmed." Tem handed Gundam his gun back.

"People will die one day Amuro, whether they are human or robot. There's just no way you can ever be prepared for it and you have to endure the pain that comes with it. But if it's ever too much for you to handle, just let it out. Let it all out."

Gundam looked at the gun in his hand and back at Tem who only nodded. Gundam placed it on his back and stood up, now more determined than ever. "Thanks Dad." Tem also stood up and placed his hand on Gundam's shoulder. "No need to thank me son, just ask me anything and I'll answer it."

Haro comes rolling in fast and started to jump alarming both Tem and Amuro. "Breaking news! Breaking news!" Haro rolled away with both Tem and Amuro following towards the living room. The T.V. was showing a blue robot with a visor and yellow lips and a live feed showing the city's destruction.

"Breaking news: All of the hostile robots who have been attacking since 's breakout has suddenly stop. We're now going over to Plum and Ripot who are at the scene of the destruction." It then showed a pink hair robot in a yellow and red dress and was wearing a white cap with an antenna. Behind her were destroyed buildings and shattered pavements. Some of the buildings were in smokes and men in police uniforms were escorting the injured away.

"Thank you Chest. I'm reporting to you live from Mega City where untold destruction has occurred caused by who has earlier broke out of Mega City Prison today. Police who have been fighting off the rouge robots are now trying to recover and attempting to do search and rescue. There has been no sightings from Mega Man who had a year ago stop Dr. Wily and on a later note, we have been getting reports of a mysterious robot who had been -" Plum stopped talking and went wide eyed when she saw something in the sky. "Turn around Ripot now!"

The camera moved towards the sky and it showed a giant red head with white hair and horns coming out of the clouds. It had a yellow orb on its forehead and more of its kind came out as well. "Chest it seems the attacks were just beginning as these goblin heads are coming out of the clouds. Where on earth is Mega Man right now?!"

"It looks like they need you Amuro." Gundam turn to face Tem. "No Dad, they need us." Gundam ran outside and raised a thumb up to Tem as he took off and flied towards the city. Tem smiled and went back inside. He then saw a picture of a women smiling and picked it up. She had short brown hair and was wearing a pink shirt and khaki skirt along with a white lab coat. _'He reminds me of you Kamaria in many ways. I just wish he got the chance to meet you.'_

* * *

**Mega City Center Plaza**

Plum was not having the best day of her life. First, killer robots were attacking the city a minute ago and now she was running for her life as weird robots in clouds were throwing lightning bolts at her. She look back and saw her co-worker Ripot flying not far behind. He had a green helmet with antennas and two blue gems on his forehead. He had on green and white shoes with roller blades on the back. Finally, he had two propellers connected to his torso with the same colors as the shoes.

'_If I ever make it out of this, I'm going to the sports news division!' _Pink lasers came out of nowhere and took down the Kaminari Goros. "I only have ten shots left now and why is it that I always save someone with this weapon." Plum turns around and saw a robot holding a gun with a shield behind his back. "And who're you?" Gundam lowered his gun down and said "The name's Gundam and I'm here to help." "Can I get an exclusive with you?" Plum asked. "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait because right now I got a city to save." Gundam flew away leaving Plum and Ripot in awe. "Who was that Plum?" Ripot asked. "I don't know but I'm glad he's on our side"

On top of one of the goblin heads was a blue robot standing in the wind. He had a yellow gem on his forehead with red eyes and where his mouth should be was a big fan. He had yellow boots and hands but he had a yellow blaster for his left. Air Man noticed something white coming and peered out to see that it was Gundam somehow flying. '_What is it about you that makes Quick Man so eager to fight?' _he wondered as he walked away.

* * *

**Yeah it's a little short but hopefully it's enough to get you excited. Is there anyone out there that want to ask me something? (crickets chirping) No? Aw come on people, don't you have anything to ask me? I tried to establish Gundam's personality in this chapter because I felt like he was becoming stale. He's kinda like Zero where he's okay with fighting but he's not as cold and did that make any sense to you guys and if you do, thanks for understanding.**

**Please fav, follow, like, or review because that makes me happy and motivates me to do more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I get a little discouraged when I see the reviews because I want to have different people telling me what they like about it or what problems the chapter had. Thanks mrfuzz90 for reviewing this story four times in a row. It means a lot to me even if it's the same person.**

**The last day of summer... I will miss it with envy but yet it was satisfying since I started my story.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 8: War in the Sky

Gundam landed on top of a goblin head and checked around his surroundings. '_It's quiet, too quiet. There has to be someone behind this but where is he?' _ He got out his beam saber and shield making his way towards the other side of the head. Then a blue overweight robot drop down surprising Gundam. It had a big fan in his stomach and blow air straight at Gundam. Gundam blocked it with his shield and struggle to stay in place.

He slowly walks toward the robot and as he got closer, more air was blown making it harder to reach. Gundam moved out of the way and slashed the robot away. "That was a little too easy." As soon as he said that, small yellow heads with horns and a red gem on the forehead flying in towards, "Me and my big mouth."

Gundam flied away from the gremlins not behind him. Gundam tried to shake them off but they were still following him. "Gundam are they still following you?" Tem asked over the comlink. Gundam looked back and replied "Yep, still persistent as ever." "There should be a new weapon I installed while I was doing repairs. Just think about shooting when you see them." Gundam look at the gremlins and thought about shooting them and suddenly bullets came out of the sides of his head making the gremlins explode.

"What was that!?" Gundam exclaimed as he stops and touched around his face trying to figure out where the bullets come from. "That was the new weapon I installed. 60 mm Vulcan guns, you can save your beam rifle's ammo that way and it can take down weaker enemies but not against those that have heavy armor."

"So basically I have machine guns inside my head!?" "Yep, it's a pretty cool weapon huh Gundam?" "Uhhh, sure Dad it's pretty cool..." A small tornado came spiraling toward Gundam who dodged it along with fire balls that came after it. Air Man let out an annoyed grunt and turned to see his partner. It was a robot with a yellow boxlike body in the shape of a lighter with a green gem on his chest and a lid. He had red gloves and boots with yellow knee pads. He wore a red helmet with a yellow band going from his eyes to the back. "Watch your aim Heat Man!" "I'm trying; it's just your stupid tornado that got in the way!" Gundam flied down toward the pair and put his fists out in front. He punched both of them into the ground and turn off his booster. He ran toward Air Man with his beam saber out to stab him but Air Man quickly recovered and got up. He dodged it and aimed his blaster at Gundam, shooting a tornado at Gundam who was blown away. Heat Man stood up and breathes fire from his mouth making Gundam flip backwards away from the flames.

Air Man rushed toward Gundam and punched him in the face. Gundam fell down and Air Man grabbed him by the head. "This is what Quick Man wanted to fight? Pathetic." Air Man picked up Gundam and threw him to a floating platform. Gundam groaned in pain and stood up slowly while Air Man landed in front of him. Gundam got into a fighting stance with his fists out and knees bent ready to take on Air Man. Heat Man landed behind Air Man and his hands were on fire. "Let's take him out already!" Heat Man said but Air Man put his hand out to stop Heat Man and shook his head. "I want to face him alone." "But Dr. Wily told us-""I know what he told us but I want to have one fair fight, mano a mano." Heat Man looked at Air Man in bewilderment and hesitantly backed off.

"I have high expectations for you Gundam, don't disappoint me." Air Man got into a defensive pose with his hand and blaster out in front of him. Gundam ran toward Air Man and landed a kick on his head and Air Man retaliated with a punch which Gundam blocked. Air Man threw another punch landing on Gundam's stomach and shot a tornado blowing Gundam away. "How do you expect to beat me?" Gundam got up and landed an uppercut and kicked Air Man. "I don't expect, I **do." **Air Man shot six more tornadoes in Gundam's direction making Gundam fly up to avoid them. He flew down and landed two kicks while Air Man punched Gundam's face and pinned him to the ground on his knees. Air Man tried to backhand Gundam but Gundam managed to grab his arm and threw him over to the ground.

Heat Man was watching the fight above the platform on a goblin. '_At this point Air Man will lose and then I'm next. Why do you have to be that stubborn Air Man?' _He then saw Air Man on his knees and Gundam was about to finish him with his beam saber. '_Might as well help him even if he's going to be mad at me.' _Heat Man flared up in flames and rocket toward Gundam just as he was about to swing the saber. Gundam felt the intense heat coming from Heat Man and quickly got out of the way. "I told you to stay out of this Heat Man." Air Man got up and walked beside Heat Man. Heat Man looked at Air Man with a grin. "Like I let you have all the fun." They both look at Gundam who started to get his other beam saber out and now had two out in his hands. He swung them around for a bit and got in a stance, ready to take on both of them. "So ready for a real fight Air Man?" Air Man stretched his arms out and adjust his blaster. "That was just a warm-up." Heat Man smirked and flames surrounded his body. He dashed towards Gundam who jumped out of the way and tried to slash Heat Man but Air Man closed in: blasting him with air coming from his fan. Gundam landed on his feet and ran toward Air Man who was shooting more tornadoes at him.

Heat Man summoned fire pillars and made them go towards Gundam who stopped in his tracks and tried to slash them away but failed. Gundam was then surrounded by fire pillars closing in but then flied up away from the pillars. "Man these guys are tough Dad. I can't get close to one of them without the other trying to kill me." A fireball missed Gundam by a few inches while a tornado hit him, swirling him around in a circle making him dizzy. "Try using the Vulcan guns, you should be to have the same advantage as them since they tend to use range attacks." Tem said. Gundam shacked off his dizziness and began shooting them. Both Robot Masters were caught off guard and tried to get away from the bullets. Heat Man got hit and some of his armor were getting chipped off while Air Man ready his blaster to fire again.

Gundam then dived down and accelerated towards Heat Man crashing into him. He quickly got out his beam saber and stab him in the chest ending him. Air Man fired and Gundam blocked at the last moment with his shield. The shield went flying out of Gundam's hand and landed near the edge of the platform. "Impressive, I can now see why Quick Man wanted to fight you. The way you fight is like you're a demon from hell or should I say a devil but I cannot let someone like you beat me." Air Man began charging up his blaster and aimed at Gundam who got ready to fire his beam rifle. "This next blast is strong enough to destroy you so make your next shot count." Silence then hung in the air with the two robots having a standoff with their weapons ready, one wrong move and it was over for one of them. Nothing happen at first but suddenly both fired at the same time.

Air Man slowly lowered his blaster and fell backwards. Gundam was still standing with his gun smoking from the barrel and also lowered his weapon. He then walked over to Air Man who was still functioning even with the new hole in his body. "Impossible, how could you beat me? How could you-" Air Man powered down before he could finish his sentence. "It looks like Wily is getting smarter now that he's sending two of his robots to go against you." Tem said. "Yep and hopefully I don't have to go through that much trouble again." "I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they could get better Gundam." Gundam picked up his shield and flew away from the platform. "So is there anything to report Dad?" Gundam asked as he flied toward Mega City. "Well it looks like Agents Stern and Krantz are having trouble at the bridge. Apparently a red robot is trying to attract some attention to him and it may be you he wants." "Is it Quick Man?" Gundam asked. "It didn't fully describe the robot, only the color. Perhaps you have to find out yourself." Tem replied. Gundam starts to head toward the bridge, ready to take on the next threat.

* * *

**I will try to reach around 2000 words next time because I was in a rush to write this. I hope you liked it and I will update if possible during the school year.**

**Please fav, like, or review and I will see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There's going to be some stuff from the anime specifically Tem that I thought it would be cool to explore and a specific enemy will make its debut in this chapter. Does anyone have a theory about what will happen in the future? I love to know what you think will happen.**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam or Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 9: Heavy Metal

_Mega City Bridge_

Stern was sitting down on the hood of a damaged car while Roslyn was giving orders to some officers who ran off after she finished. They heard something coming in fast and saw Gundam landing on his feet. Stern walked up to Gundam and said "I don't know if I should be glad to see you or not right about now." "I heard about what happened on the way when I was flying. Something about a red robot?" "Yeah well you heard right, a robot attacked the bridge and he wasn't alone." "Was it another robot?" "He had a small army of other robots called Sniper Joes, military grade robots. By the way who built you? You look like some kind of war machine."

"My dad did." "Don't you mean your creator?" "What's wrong with saying dad?" "Never mind what I said just tell me who built you." "Tem Ray." Stern face palmed at the sound of Tem's name while Roslyn who was listening at the time looked at Stern with a confused look. "Sir what's wrong?" she asked as Stern look back at Gundam. "Tem Ray of course, who else could've built you." "You know my dad?" Gundam asked curiously. "Not really but I know he's supposed to be one of the leading experts in robotics and from what I hear he's also a nut job." "My dad's not crazy!" Gundam shouted."Sir that was uncalled for." Roslyn said. "I know what I'm talking about Roslyn. I heard about how his little trip to space didn't go exactly as planned and he wasn't exactly the same after that." "What trip? What happen to my dad when he went to space?" "That's something you should ask him yourself Gundam."

_'Dad what exactly happened to you?' _Gundam thought shocked about what he heard but he realized what he was here for. "So is there anything I need know about the enemy?" Stern look out into the bridge, trying to peer through the debris. "No but I think you should fly over and see for yourself." Stern turned around only to see Gundam vanished from where he was standing with his partner looking bewildered as well. "Did he just-?" "Yep." "How did he-?" "I have no idea sir." Stern rubbed his forehead in annoyance at what just happened. "Great, the last thing we need is a robot who thinks he's Batman."

Metal Man was sitting on a pile of debris when a green robot walked up to him. It had one red eye inside its green helmet while it wore green armor, a belt, and black boots. It had a white glove on its left hand and a blaster on the right while carrying a round shield with a view port. "What are your orders sir?" said the Sniper Joe. Metal Man got down to the ground and replied "Go make sure that Gundam is coming and don't let the cops interfere." "Yes sir." The Sniper Joe ran off to tell the others leaving Metal Man alone. He began to hear a radio signal and placed his hand on the side. "Dr. Wily, what's going on now?" "It's that infernal Gundam that's what's going on! He has taken out Air Man and Heat Man." Metal Man expressed shock in his eyes but quickly went into a calm expression. "Now he's at the bridge right now and where is Quick Man!? I thought I assigned him as your partner." "Quick Man left a little while ago and said that he's better working alone." "Argh! I will have a word with Quick Man while you stay in position."

"Yes sir." The transmission ended and Metal Man got his saw blades ready when he heard gunfire. He ran towards the direction where the sound was coming from and stop to see what happened. He saw Gundam fighting off the Sniper Joes with his beam sabers out and taking them out one by one. Gundam slice one in half while stabbing another when it was trying to sneak attack him. Gundam ran to another Sniper Joe and slash it down. A Sniper Joe aimed for Gundam's back but Gundam turn around and fired his Vulcan guns destroying it. Gundam flied up and crash down onto two Joes stabbing them down. He then grab a shield and threw it towards a Joe who fell off the bridge. Metal Man was impressed by Gundam 's prowess as he watched him battle. _'It's like I'm seeing the devil in action but that doesn't matter.' _ Metal Man charged straight toward Gundam and threw both of his saw blades. _'I will end this!'_

Gundam widened his eyes as saw blades came flying towards him. He grab his shield and barely blocked as the blades hit their mark. He then saw a red robot running to him with saw blades. _'That must the robot I'm looking for.' _Gundam fired a shot from his beam rifle but Metal Man dodged it and threw a saw blade in return. Gundam ducked down to avoid it as it missed his head. Metal Man came in close and threw a hook shot at Gundam but Gundam blocked it and pushed Metal Man away. Metal Man did a knee kick making Gundam fall down on his knees and punch him in the face. Gundam grabbed Metal Man's arm and pulled him forward where he punch him in the gut. Gundam landed another punch in the chest and tried to kick him but Metal Man grab his leg and spun him around. He kept spinning Gundam around until he let go making Gundam crash into a car. Gundam started to get dizzy and tried to get stay focus on the fight.

Metal Man got out a saw blade and the blade started to rotate faster and faster. "Not bad Gundam but it looks like I win." Metal Man jumped up into the air and threw the blade. Gundam regained his focus and moved his head right before the blade reached him. He quickly fired his rifle at Metal Man who took the full blast in the chest and was already dead when he fell down to the ground. Gundam sighed in exhaustion and began lay down just to catch his breath. "Man this hero stuff is hard Dad." Gundam said. "I did say it wasn't going to be easy." Tem chuckled at the sight of his creation's exhaustion. "Hey Dad what happen when you went to space? I mean that man told me that you were crazy." Tem took a moment to remember and began to tell Gundam.

"Well it happened when I was a young man, I was hired by NASA to do some testing on a new energy source, the energy source was a prototype and it had to be done in space because of how dangerous it was if something went wrong if it was on Earth. During testing, something went wrong with the reactor that was housing the energy and ended up exploding. I was outside of the shuttle taking notes when the reactor exploded. Some of the debris ripped my suit and I quickly try to get inside before I suffered oxygen deprivation. But it took longer as expected and I went into a coma after I made it inside.

I slept for six months and I had to take psych tests to prove that I wasn't crazy when I woke up. Luckily there wasn't anything wrong with me but I had to take medications just for pre-caution. Don't worry Gundam I am not a nut job, just a engineer who should have been more careful." Gundam was relieved at Tem's explanation and stood up. "So what's next Dad? I think I got almost everyone that Dr. Wily sent." Tem checked his computer and saw a radio signal being broadcasted near the docks. "That's weird, I see a signal coming from the docks but there's isn't anything indicating where's coming from." "I should check it out then." Gundam said. "Yes but be careful, it could be a trap." Stern and Roslyn walked up to Gundam and looked around the destruction caused by Gundam.

"Sorry if my work gets a little messy." Gundam said. "Maybe but that's the kind of work someone like you is supposed to do. I appreciate what you're doing but I'm keeping an eye on you and Tem. There's something fishy about you and if you're ever a threat, I'm taking you down." Stern warned. Gundam nodded and flied away leaving the agents behind on the bridge. "Sir don't you think that was a little too harsh? I mean he is helping us." Roslyn asked. "I don't trust machines Roslyn, you should know that by now." Stern turned around walking back where he came from while Roslyn look back at Gundam before following Stern.

* * *

_Light Labs_

Dr. Light was sitting down on a chair while Rock and Roll were busy watching the news. Apparently they were showing footage of Amuro flying away and there was a footage of Amuro fighting a robot that fights with saw blades. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. The way Amuro fight was as if it was natural to him and didn't show restraint. _'Why did it have to turn out like this?' _Light thought. Rock was surprised at how violent this new robot was. Sure he had to use violence to stop Dr. Wily but the way Gundam did it, it was too brutal in his opinion. Rock wished that he could solve things without fighting but it may not be the case for everything. _'Maybe if I ever meet Gundam, I can tell him about what I learn from Dr. Light.' _ Rock smiled at the thought of teaching Gundam.

Then suddenly there was an explosion that sounded close to them and Rock transformed into Mega Man. Dr. Light immediately checked the security cameras and saw two robots sneaking into the building by climbing into a destroyed wall. "Oh no they're heading towards Gamma." "Who's Gamma doctor?" Roll asked. "Gamma is a robot I'm building for handling global disasters and it is imperative that Wily does not get his hands on it." Mega Man readied his blaster and prepared to head out. "I'm ready Dr. Light, just give me the coordinates." Mega Man said with confidence. Dr. Light nodded and type in something into the computer. "Sending coordinates to you now and I'm sending you help." Barking came out of nowhere and Mega Man was tackled by something big and red. Mega Man was caught off guard when whatever pinned him down started licking him in the face.

Mega Man opened his eyes to see a dog and stood up to see a better look. The dog had what looked like red robotic armor around its body and wore a similar helmet of Mega Man but smaller and red. "Aww, he's so cute!" Roll said as she patted the dog's head making it wag its tail. "This is Rush and he's going to help you. I was hoping to have him as a surprise but the situation now changed that. Rush can help you escape from dangerous situations and can fight as well." Mega Man look at Rush who looked back and Mega Man scratch him between the ears. Rush look like he enjoyed it and barked happily. "So are you ready Rush?" Rush barked with determination and made Mega Man smiled. "Okay let's do this!" Mega Man and Rush ran off ready to take on the intruders.

* * *

**I felt that I should put the spotlight on Mega Man and give Gundam a little break in the next chapter. So thanks for reading and- (door crashes down and music starts playing "Battle on the Big Bridge") **

**A robot came through the doorway and was menacingly walking towards me. It wore what look like red samurai armor and a katana in a red sheath. It had a tanegashima gun on its back along with a naginta. It carried a yari, a spear with two smaller curved blades around the main blade. It had a white helmet with red helmet guards on both sides of its head. It had a white v-fin with a red gem in the middle on its forehead and had blue eyes. It had a mouth guard with a red bulge for a mouth and two black lines above it. **

**Me: Musha Gundam what're you doing here?! You're not supposed to show up this early in the timeline!**

**Musha: I just want to know how long me and my brothers are going to have to wait for us to make an appearance.**

**Me: That's not going to happen for a long time Musha. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait a little longer.**

**Musha: No you're going to type in your stupid computer and write our appearance or else.**

**Me: Or else what? I control you and your brothers' fate. So you better wait before I decide to kill you off.**

**Musha: (tries to spear me but I summoned a barrier stopping it.) Uh oh...**

**Me: (transforms into Exdeath) You dare face me knowing my strength!?**

**(Musha tries to run away but I summon the Void. Musha struggles to escape while the Void sucks him in)**

**Me: I guess you can say it was unaVoidable. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Musha: Ahhhhhh!**

**(The Void sucks Musha inside and disappears)**

**Please fav, follow, or review or else you get banished to the Void. See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and thank you for your patience. School is becoming a real pain in the butt and messed up everything. So don't be mad if I don't exactly update as I'm supposed to. Well mrfuzz90 and I have been discussing about our crossover and he's planning to end his Gundam story soon so he can be ready for the crossover. All right let's get this started folks but tell me are you ready!?**

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam and Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 10: Flashy Explosions

_Underground Bunker below Light Labs_

Flash Man was amazed at what he was looking at. He was high up on a catwalk and in front of him was a giant blue robot body. It had red arms with yellow hands and blue legs with red feet. A small blue head with a yellow faceguard was sitting on top of a larger yellow head with bolts sticking out of the sides. On its forehead was a symbol of the Greek symbol gamma. _'No wonder Doc wanted to know about this, this could take out a city.' _Flash felt something shiver down his back at the thought.

"Hey Crash Man are you done playing around?! We got what we came here for." Flash Man shouted. Crash Man smiled as he fired a drill into a door with a giant X on it. As it landed, a dome was attached to the drill and started blinking. "Oh don't get your panties tied in a knot Flashy. I'm just wanted to see what's behind this door." "You call me Flashy again Crash and I'm going to make you wish you were never built!" Crash Man smiled and was about to blow the door up but then he felt something hit him on the side and went flying towards a wall crashing into it. Flash Man heard the impact and jumped down from the catwalk. He saw Crash Man slowly stand up with a huge grin on his face. "Looks like someone doesn't want us to see what's behind door number one." Crash Man said. Flash and Crash both looked to see a blue robot with a blaster in hand with a dog in red armor. Flash Man then realized who he was looking at. _'So that's Mega Man.' _

_Earlier_

Mega Man and Rush were going down on an elevator when he received a signal from Dr. Light. "You're now heading towards where Gamma is and be careful. One misfire and you can blow up the entire bunker." "Okay Dr. Light I'll be careful" Mega Man said as the elevator stopped. Both of them went off the elevator and ran down the hallway. Mega Man saw a light at the end and went towards it. Mega Man felt his jaw drop as he saw the massive robot before him. "Wow." was the only thing Mega Man could say. Mega Man then saw someone on the catwalk and hid himself before he could be seen. Rush growled and Mega Man put up one finger against his mouth making Rush understand and stop. Mega Man then heard something and turned to see Crash Man planting a bomb. Rush noticing what was happening immediately ran towards Crash Man. He head butted Crash Man making him crash into a wall. Mega Man could only sweat drop at what he had seen.

_Present_

Crash Man smiled at the two new robots that attacked him and felt like he was finally going to have some fun. Flash Man scowled at Mega Man and Rush and got his blaster ready. "Time for plan B." he said as he fire a shot at Mega Man. Mega Man and Rush dodged it and Mega Man fired back. Flash Man took cover behind a pillar and fired back with Crash Man firing a drill bomb. The bomb exploded making Mega Man run to another cover spot where he charged up his blaster. Rush ran towards Flash Man who was trying to shoot him but Rush moved away from each blast and jumped. He landed on top of Flash Man and bit him on the shoulder. Flash Man screamed in pain and grab Rush by the neck throwing him towards Mega Man making him fall down. Rush quickly got off and Mega Man fired a charged shot. Flash Man's eyes widened in shock and activated his Time Stopper ability. Everything froze in place and Flash Man got out of the charged shot's path before it hit him. Then time moved forward again with the shot missing Flash Man and creating a hole in a wall. Mega Man could not believe at what he had just seen.

'_That's impossible I was sure the shot would've gotten him!' _Crash Man fired another drill bomb distracting Mega Man while Flash Man closes in and punches Mega Man in the face. Mega Man touched Flash Man's arm and changed from blue to purple. Mega Man smiled as he activated his own Time Stopper and quickly move the bomb towards Flash Man. Time moved forward and Flash Man looked around for Mega Man and saw the bomb flying towards him. "Aw phooey." The bomb exploded making Flash Man fly and landing far away from where he was. Crash Man activated his drill hands making them rotate and attack Mega Man who tried to dodge them but ended up getting hit on the stomach. Mega Man backed away and covered the area where he was wounded. Rush came to his side and ready himself to pounce at any moment. Crash Man was about to attack again until he got hit by a ball of electricity. Mega Man turned to see a robot wearing a yellow mask with a lightning bolt in the middle. He wore black and red with a lightning bolt on his chest and yellow bracelets and boots.

"Now that's what I call electrifying. Come on Mega Man you can do better than that." The robot was covered in electricity springing up from his body. "I thought you were all deactivated Elec Man?" Mega Man said. "Dr. Light started repairing us when you and Wonder Dog went out." "So where is everyone else?" Mega Man asked. "Not all of us are fully operational but Dr. Light managed to fix me up first." "Good and could you please stop showing off?" "Oh come on Mega give a guy a break! I have to show how cool I am to my enemies." Flash Man got up and saw the two robots arguing while his partner was lying down. He walked up to Crash Man and kicked him. Crash Man opened his eyes and sat up immediately. Crash Man look to see another robot arguing with Mega Man. The dog looks on with its head tilted to the side in confusion. Apparently they were talking about something about showing off. Crash Man couldn't stand their bickering and fired a drill bomb. All three robots jumped away and got into fighting stances.

"Ughh, Can you please stop talking like you're a married couple?! You're both so irritating!" Crash Man shouted. Elec Man looks over to Mega Man with a confident smile. "Think you can handle baldy here?" he asked. "If you can handle mister no hands then yeah, I'm all right." Mega Man replied. All three charged with the other Robot Masters doing the same. Mega Man fires his blaster at Flash who retaliated with his shot making them collide and creating a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mega Man reached Flash and uppercut him with Rush tackling right after. Flash Man growled with frustration and activated his ability. Flash Man kicked Mega Man away while slamming a fist on Rush's head. Both of them went down but quickly got back up. Rush barked and a coil emerged from his back. Mega Man jumped on the coil and propels himself up in the air. He took aim and fired three shots at Flash Man managing to destroy some of his armor leaving holes near his stomach. Flash Man fired hitting Mega Man causing him to fall down. The wound he received from earlier had gotten worse as it was bigger than before.

Mega Man groaned as he felt the pain coursing through his body. He turned purple and used the Time Stopper to run away behind a pillar. Flash Man looked around for Mega Man and began firing at spots where he would hide. As the shots got closer to Mega Man's position, he got a signal from Dr. Light. "Mega Man, are you okay!?" Dr. Light asked worriedly. "I'm fine but how do I beat him? He's too strong for me to take on close range and long range. ""There is a way you can beat him but you have to have Rush with you." "How could Rush help me?" "It's very simple so listen carefully…" Flash Man was about shoot the pillar where Mega Man appeared from behind it and ran towards his direction. Flash Man grinned and fire shot after shot at Mega Man who kept moving side to side to dodge them. He prepared himself for an attack but was confused when Mega Man passed by him. "I think it's time to power up Rush!" Rush barked in agreement and ran towards Mega Man. The two ran towards each other and a bright light enveloped the room. Flash Man covered his eyes and when it was over, he lowered his arm to see something completely different.

It was Mega Man but now covered in red and white armor. Flash Man punched Mega Man who also punches back but Flash felt it more powerful than before as it landed in his chest. '_How can his punches be this powerful now!? There's no way a pipsqueak like him is going to beat me!' _Flash started adding more power to his punches and kicks as he fought on while Mega Man tried to block them. He starts fighting back by landing two punches in the face while finishing it with an uppercut. Flash Man fell back but kicked Mega Man away when he got close. Flash Man transformed his blaster into a hand and began with a jab to Mega Man's stomach and grabs him by the neck throwing him to a pile of crates. Mega Man crashes into the crates destroying them in the process.

Mega Man gets the debris off of him and jumped towards Flash man landing in front of him. Flash Man throws a kick at Mega Man's side but Mega Man catches it and lifts him up into the air only to slam him into the ground. Flash Man then transformed his hand back to a blaster and shot at Mega Man point-blank. Mega Man flew from the impact landing not too far from Flash Man. Mega Man looks down to see the armor beginning to crack from the blast. "Sorry about that Rush but this time I'm going to end him." Power began to channel straight to Mega Man's right hand and making it glow. Flash man slowly stands up out of breath and badly damaged. He yells out a battle cry and runs to Mega Man who pulled back his right arm. As Flash Man got close enough, Mega Man punches Flash Man's chest where a small explosion erupted from his back. Flash Man stood frozen after the impact and looks down to see a giant hole where the punch landed. He steps backward a few steps before finally falling down. Mega Man discarded his armor where it transform back into Rush. He looked on to see the damage and was shaken by what he had done.

"Dr. Light, are you sure about this because this is too powerful to have even for me." "You're right but I trust you to use it wisely." "What if I go you know?" "Don't worry the Power Adapter won't make you grow overconfident. Rush is there with you so you'll be fine and it will only be used if it is necessary for you to use." Mega Man sighed in relief and saw Elec Man still fighting Crash Man. He shot out electricity at the bombs coming his way making them explode. Crash Man's leg started to open up revealing missiles and firing them at Elec Man who ran away from the missiles. Mega Man took aim and fired at the missiles which exploded before they hit Elec Man. Elec Man turn around and gave a thumbs up to Mega Man. Elec Man raised his hands out in front of him and casts electricity at Crash Man who defended himself with a barrage of missiles. Explosions flashed around the room and Elec Man covered his eyes not noticing Crash Man running towards him with his drills spinning. Mega Man by punching him away. Elec Man put down his arm and ran up to Mega Man's side. "I had it under control." "I already finish my guy so want to work together on this one?" Mega Man asked. "Sure why not?" Crash Man stood up from the sucker punch and saw both robots and the dog coming at him. He tried to defend by firing bombs at them but Mega man used his Time Stopper to stop them with Elec Man shooting electricity and destroying them. Mega Man then transform into his Power Adapter form charging up his hand with Elec Man doing the same but with electricity. Time moved forward again Crash man looked up to see Mega Man and Elec Man about to punch him. He could only smile as the punches connected with his body ending him.

Mega Man then contacted Dr. Light who looked exhausted from working on the other Robot Masters. "Elec Man and I have defeated the intruders and Gamma is safe." "Excellent work, now come on back home." Mega Man and Rush went back to normal while Elec Man walked away to the elevator. Mega Man touched Crash Man's dead body and transformed from blue to orange. As he walk, he noticed a huge door with an X with the bomb still embedded in it so he disarmed the bomb first and took it off. He gazed on with curiosity wondering what was behind. "Hey Dr. Light, what is this?" Dr. Light looked up to see the door and had a shocked expression but went back to being calm. "Don't worry about it Mega Man, it's just a small project I've been working on." "What kind of project?" Mega Man asked. "Something I had in mind later in the future." Light answered. Mega Man and Rush went on the elevator with Elec Man already in it crossing his arms. "Elec Man, do you know what's behind the door?" Elec Man put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Sorry Mega Man I don't know anything about what goes on in there but I'm guessing it must be important." Mega Man nodded his head in agreement and petted Rush's head who happily wagged his tail. But Mega Man couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was behind that door was dangerous.

_Outside of Mega Docks_

A white robot in red and blue landed in front of the entrance of the docks. He checked his weapons and realized he had eight shots left in his beam rifle. He walked with caution as he went through the warehouses. Then Sniper Joes pop out of the shadows and surrounded him with their blasters aimed at him. The robot stopped and reached out behind his back to take out his beam sabers. As they flared up, he looked around to see a good amount of Sniper Joes around him. Before he attacked, Gundam said one last thing. "Kept you waiting huh?"

* * *

**All right now that Mega Man got some airtime, it's time for Gundam to take over again. Did you like what you read? I just love foreshadowing stuff especially this chapter. I think I should do another Q&A panel with Gundam costarring with me this time but maybe later in the future. Go ahead and ask me any questions in either a PM or a review. I love to answer anything you give me.**

**Please fav, follow, or review and I'll see you later people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're skipping Gundam's fight with the Sniper Joes because I realized that I have too much action scenes so I'm adding reactions from the Robot Masters about Gundam instead before we go back to Gundam's side. Also after I finish 'World's Finest' and the crossover I'm working with mrfuzz90, I'm taking a small break on Mega Man/Gundam. Don't worry, I won't abandon this crossover universe because there's a lot I want to do with it but I don't want to suffer from a burnout.**

**Mega Man: It's okay Fernando, everyone needs to get away from time to time.**

**Gundam: I'm going to sleep on your bed until then I guess. **

**Me: Get out of my bed you bucket of bolts!**

***I pounce on Gundam and a cloud of dust covered us both as we fight. Mega Man could only watch as he sweat drop.***

***I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam and Mega Man***

* * *

Chapter 11: Thoughts and Opinions

_Light Labs_

Roll was sweeping the floor with her broom when she heard the doors open. She saw Mega Man with Rush and Elec Man and smiled as she ran to him. She hugged Mega Man with Mega Man returning it with a hug of his own. Rush barked happily and Elec Man smile at the scene as he went to join his brothers who were watching the news. "So what did I miss?" Elec Man asked. "Oh we're just watching that new robot." A familiar robot in a sky blue parka answered.

Ice Man just couldn't believe what was going on. First, everyone is trapped inside Light Labs and this new robot that they call Gundam is out there fighting Wily's forces. He was amazed on how well Gundam fought; it was almost if he had been fighting his entire lifespan fighting but how was that possible if he just showed up? '_Come on soldier, don't speculate just yet. You got to scope it out first and chill out for a sec.'_ He thought to himself. But still he was pretty cool with Gundam as long as he didn't try anything with Roll.

A red, yellow, and black robot had his arms crossed as he watched the footage. There were two red gems on his chest and forehead. He had what looked like a hardhat on his head and a square jaw that extended out. Guts Man was scared that there was another robot that could be better than Mega Man. Hopefully Gundam was a reasonable robot if he ever gets the chance to meet him. But one thing that made him nervous the most, it was those yellow eyes. It was like staring into the eyes of the devil himself if there was ever one. A chill ran down his back and Guts Man turned around to see if Ice Man did it. Thankfully he didn't as he was busy looking at Roll with dreamy eyes. Guts Man bonked him on the head making Ice Man frown at him.

A red and white robot looked out through the window. He had no hands instead there were blasters and wore a strange helmet that was on fire on top. Fire Man was glad that someone was there to help Mega City when he and his brothers were offline and Mega Man couldn't go out without creating a fiery explosion. But if Gundam became a threat, he was going make sure he felt the flames of justice.

Fire Man then noticed Ice man and Guts Man were arguing about something that had to do with Roll. He shook his head when the argument began to get ugly when Ice Man blew ice in Guts's face making his head into an ice cube. Guts Man destroyed the ice surrounding his head by bashing it into Ice Man. Both robots began to fight but Roll stood between them giving an evil look which made them stop and quietly sat down on the couch. Fire Man had to admit one thing though, Roll was scary if anyone tried to create a mess while she was there.

An orange and white robot with a pair of shears on his head was watching Gundam in excitement. Cut Man was amazed at Gundam's weapons. Sure that gun was pretty cool but it was the strange laser swords that got his attention. The way it sliced and diced those other robots was so cool. Gundam was a cut above the rest and had some of the best cutting edge technology he had ever seen.

A dark blue robot was polishing his dispenser which was on his left arm. He had a head shaped like a drop of oil and a droplet design on his chest. A red scarf covered where his mouth should be. Oil Man didn't care what was going on the news right now. So what if they keep talking about Gundam? It was just some random robot trying to play the hero. No reason to go crazy for and Gundam was pretty slick for a robot that just happened to slide in into the scene.

Elec Man had to admit that Gundam was pretty impressive. The way he fought was awe-inspiring like it was something from an anime he saw. But he better not tried to take away the spotlight from him. After all, he was the best out of all the other Robot Masters. Elec Man saw that two of his brothers were missing and looked around the room but couldn't find them.

"Hey, where's Time Man and Bomb Man?" he asked. "They went off to help Gundam." Fire Man answered as he walked up to Elec Man. "How did they get past the minefield outside?" Fire Man shrugged his shoulders making Elec Man bewildered at the response. "We are surrounded by bombs that can blow this place to kingdom come and you don't even know how they managed to get out of there alive!?"

"Well Bomb Man did say something about how he can easily dismantle those bombs before he left." Fire Man remembered. Elec Man gave Fire Man an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Dr. Light, since Bomb Man dismantle those bombs, can't we just get out of here I mean there's no use being here now?" Dr. Light looked up and replied "I haven't fixed all of you entirely and I can't risk the fact that you may malfunction when you're out there. I believe Gundam can stop Dr. Wily even without our help."

"But you let Time and Bomb Man go." said Elec Man. "They were fully functional and chose to help Gundam in any way they can. You're free to go with them if you like Elec Man but it's up to you if you chose to or not." said Dr. Light. Elec Man thought for a moment and then gave an answer. "You know what? I'll let it slide this time and besides I just got back from fighting a robot who had a few screws loose so I need a break from all that." Dr. Light smiled and thought for a moment. '_I have to admit Tem, I didn't expect Gundam to be that powerful but why name him Amuro? Is it because you still haven't let go of the past?' _Dr. Light frowned as he remembers how the one person that came into Tem's life changed everything.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way. If you know your Gundam lore, then you know who Dr. Light is talking about. There were a lot of puns that I just couldn't resist putting in so please forgive me.**

**I had a great concept that I wanted to try and it involves the SD Gundams. Musha, Knight, and Command Gundam are the main representation of the SD franchise and I was inspired by One Piece. The reason why was because the admirals in One Piece are based on famous Japanese actors and it gave me an idea that what if the Gundams had a human face based underneath their head or helmet if you prefer. The faces would be based on Hollywood actors and make allusions to some of their roles in movies based on their appearance and attacks.**

**So first let's start with Musha. Musha's human face would base on Tom Cruise because of his role in The Last Samurai where Tom's character had red samurai armor just like Musha's.**

**Knight Gundam's face would be based on Chris Hemsworth who you know as the guy who plays Thor from Marvel. This is because Knight has a lance that can generate lightning like Thor's hammer Mjolnir and how noble they both are like a knight.**

**Command would be Arnold Schwarzeneggar because Command was actually based on him and it would greatly fit because of how Arnold is always seen in action movies.**

**There was one Gundam I wanted to have a face too and it's Satan Gundam. I wanted to use Luke Evans, Bela Lugosi, or Tom Hiddleston. Tom because of Thor and Loki's relationship as brothers and it could be a cool coincidence since Satan and Knight are also brothers in a way too. Luke and Lugosi are because of their roles in Dracula movies especially Lugosi since he was best known for it. Dracula mean 'Son of Dracul' which means the devil and the son of dragon in Romanian. It's a pretty interesting connection because of how Satan is the half of Superior Dragon and he has forms that has the word dragon in them. The devil would be an allusion to how the Rx-78-2 Gundam is called the White Devil.**

**Well that's my concept and hopefully you guys liked it. So please fav, review, and review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
